


Void Thoughts

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suicide, suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's gotten into Jack, and it's not very nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void Thoughts

            Jack had been feeling off for weeks. It wasn’t like him to snap at the other guys or get cranky when something didn’t go exactly right. He lived with Gavin; nothing went exactly right. However, as the past two months went by, he noticed more and more that he had very little patience for Gavin or anyone else.

            He pushed Gavin angrily out of the way one day, and the Brit snapped. Jack had been treating everyone terribly, but it seemed like he bore the brunt of the shitty attitude.

            “What the fuck is your problem, Jack? Why aren’t you the same Jack I know and love anymore?”

            “Maybe it’s your fault,” Jack suggested. The tone was somewhere between indifference and spite. “Maybe I’ve stopped loving you because you’re a fucking idiot, Gavin. Not only that, maybe _nobody in this house_ loves you anymore.” Jack hadn’t wanted to say those words, but they’d come tumbling out much easier than the apology he wanted to give. Gavin looked hurt. Jack opened his mouth to try and say something again.

            “Maybe we’d all be better off if you just killed yourself.” Jack walked off, internally horrified. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he bring himself to apologize to Gavin? He swallowed hard, hoping that whatever had possessed him to say and do what he had.

            Three days later, Gavin took the advice. Jack was the first one to find him, swaying in the doorway to their living room from a high beam. He wanted to feel upset, to cry, but something dark clouded his emotions and made him feel joy. _There are four others_ , it told him. He grinned in spite of himself at the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I want to go super dark with this or not; however, I like how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
